


[Edit] All was golden when the day met the night

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manip, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: “When the moon fell in love with the sunAll was golden in the skyAll was golden when the day met the night”- When the day met the night by Panic At The Disco





	[Edit] All was golden when the day met the night

**Author's Note:**

> “When the moon fell in love with the sun  
> All was golden in the sky  
> All was golden when the day met the night”
> 
> \- When the day met the night by Panic At The Disco


End file.
